The Sinking of the Titanic
by Jacksonluver101
Summary: Characters include, Rosalyn Dejolie, Leonardo Samuel and Ricardo Linetti... sorry suck at summaries just have to read; one-shot!


**I wrote this as a school assignement... what do you think?**

* * *

I will never truly forget my days on the Titanic. My seven year old daughter, Yvonne, and I were boarding the ship in France, heading to New York City to marry her father. He and I had kept in touch over the years, but only recently I decided to tell him about his child. At first he was stunned, but he later insisted on moving us over there to wed. _I love him_, I would tell myself over and over again trying to convince myself that there was at least a smidge of sanity in this rash decision; I could easily have lived with my parents back home in Spain. They welcomed me and Yvonne but I hated being alone. I had always been told I could have anyone I wanted with the flip of my long blonde hair, but I didn't want just anyone; Roberto was the closest I had found to that someone.

Although he was rich, Roberto refused to pay for me and his child to have a better cabin so I paid for my own, down in third class which was just affordable at 36$. Halfway down the stairs, my daughter's legs tired and so it made the lug only harder since I had to carry her as well as the rest of our luggage. _Suck it up,_ I thought_, you had to carry her around for eight months before, you can do this!_ So I took a deep breath and trudged on.

When we finally reached the cabin, there was only one bed and a closet with a toilet and sink. I knew I wouldn't mind sharing a bed and bathroom with Yvonne but she was convinced she was 'a young lady' and always wanted to do things on her own. I just had to put up with her complaining for seven days and she would have it all in her father's mansion.

I sighed; _Roberto Linetti_. He was a tall American man. His skin was not pale but not as creamy as my own or his daughters. We had met when I was waitressing; he had convinced me to allow him to buy me a drink and Fate took us in her hands from there. The next thing I knew I was expecting a beautiful baby girl, but I decided not to tell the father about the child since I did not know how he would react to fathering the child of a stranger, so I waited until we had become 'friends' to tell him of the child we had, and it had taken seven years but now I was moving to a large city to live in a large mansion with a rich man.

"Mommy? Mommy?" I realized my daughter must have been calling my name for a while now, and I looked down to the beautiful green eyes she had inherited from me.

"Yes, Yvonne?"

My daughter looked up at me with questioning eyes, "Are you all right?"

I laughed; Yvonne was the type of person who was concerned about you no matter who you were. I nodded and a bit of worry left her eyes.

"Come on now, Yvonne! Go get your nicest dress we are going to go out to eat on the Upper Deck!"

The little girl jumped up and down in joy clapping her hands until I hurried her up. Ten minutes later, after finally getting the dress on, I sat at the foot of our bed brushing her long silky black hair she had inherited from her father. After braiding one long waterfall braid we headed out.

The Upper Deck restaurant was beautiful, but there was a section for the richer people and the poorer people. I sighed and took my daughter to the poorer side; these next seven days will be our last in poverty! My daughter had on a beautiful flare dress that ended just below her knees and it was a beautiful green and blue, bringing out the color of her eyes. The dress, along with many, many others things, was a present from her father. When she first tried it on, she would twirl around and around in circles staring at the puffy dress she was laughing with pure delight.

I, on the other hand, had on a black silk dress that ended just past my ankles while wearing high heels. The shoes and dress were both black and studded in diamonds, and I felt very elegant in it. My outfit was also a present and although I loved the dress, I was confused as to why he was okay with buying us beyond nice clothes instead of buying, or help buying, first class tickets! I had my long blond hair, which reached my hips normally, up in a bun on top of my head with loose curls every here and there falling out.

We sat down, I decided to empty out my pockets and bought a small portion of escargot for Yvonne and I. We sat there and talked until we reached a sore subject.

"Mamita? Why does Papà care just now?"

I looked at the curious green eyes of my daughter and heart ache attacked me. I quickly looked away before she could see I was crying; she looked up to me and thought I was strong, so I would have to be. I took a few deep breaths before responding, "Yvonne, you are una young dama now, you can handle the truth, si?" I choked up on the last word, and realized that of course she could take it, but I couldn't. I didn't know if he loved me, it is VERY possible that over the past few years he has gotten married and I am just a burden he must deal with. When I first met him he was kind and sweet and just perfect but I didn't actually know him; I was taking a large risk.

"Mommy? Mommy? Mamita?" My daughter only used the Spanish name for me when she was serious or worried.

"Hmm, oh yes… well you see Yvonne, Papà didn't know me very well but we thought we were en el amor. I didn't tell him about you until very recently, two months ago actually!" I started fidgeting with my hands nervous at how she would react.

"No te preocupes, Mamita; I am fine with vivir con papá, I don't know him so it will take a while to get cómodo con él, but I agree it is important to know mi padre! Although I have been and always will be fine with living con sólo with you!" She smiled and plopped the last escargot in her mouth.

My daughter was asleep in my arms as we exited the restaurant we bumped into, dare I say, a large couple. The woman had sleek red dyed hair and kindly features, while the man seemed very serious like he never smiled or joked.

"Oh, what a jolie child! She iz just abzolutily devine!" The woman exclaimed with a heavy French accent.

I smiled in amusement as the woman fawned over Yvonne, "Yes her name is Yvonne, Yvonne Dejolie!"

The woman looked up at me and seemed stunned, "Vous, you are ze woman who vis abvout to marry ze Duke… non?"

Now it was my turn to be stunned, "Duke? I don't know a Duke; I am marrying Roberto Linetti!"

The woman nodded, "Yes, yes it iz vhe, ze Duke. Iz what I say, non?"

We stood there staring at each other in shock for a while, until she finally broke the silence, "Oh, I am zo, zo zorry, ma nomme iz Genevieve Rémond and zis iz my husband, Gaston Rémond! We are just meeting up with a friend, oh and here he is now!"

A man with dark blond hair was striding towards us. He had on a tux, one that would have been out of my price range but not really one that would be expensive. _He must be in second class!_ I thought. As he got closer I almost melted as I say sky blue eyes that held love and kindness. I had never felt this way or saw anything like this, not even for Ricardo!

"Hello," The man held out his hand, so I shifted Yvonne on my hip and I took his hand, surprised at the respective way he behaved. "My name is Leonardo Samuel, what is yours?" I stood there shocked for a moment at his voice; it was masculine but smooth and silky.

"Huh, oh… my name is Rosalyn, Rosalyn Dejolie! And this is mi hija, Yvonne Dejolie!" I pulled my hand away from his and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my daughter's ear and smiled as she snuggled more into my shoulder.

We stood there talking for a while and I learned a few interesting things; I was right about Leonardo, he was second class, while Genevieve and Gaston were both first class. They had met when Genevieve and Gaston's carriage broke down and Leonardo just so happened to stroll by in his carriage. Being the gentleman he was, he gave them a ride home and they had been friends ever since.

After a long while, my daughter started to stir and I realized how long we had been there and that I had to get her to our room immediately! I excused myself and left to our cabin, giving a quick glance back to Leonardo; _No! I love Ricardo not some man I just met!_

_You just met Ricardo too, when you had a daughter with him, _a voice within my head countered.

_Shut up! _

_You know it's true! _

_***La voz de estúpido en mi cabeza ...¡Cállate!**_

I woke up to my daughter in jeans and a simple grey t-shirt with her nightgown thrown carelessly across the floor. I sighed then noticed the worry in her eyes, "What is the matter Yvonne?"

"Mamita, you were hablando mientras duerme! You were yelling like you were having an argument then you said Ricardo… Mamita, is that Papa?"

We sat on the deck; me tanning while Yvonne was playing with another child from the third class. My daughter and I had just gotten up there when she ran up to me with a little boy beside her.

"Mommy, this is Philippe! We are going to play over there si?" I nodded and waved my hand, dismissing my seven year old daughter and her friend. I sat there tanning for what seemed like a long time until a wide and tall silhouette blocked my sun.

*****_**Stupid voice in my head... Shut Up!**_

I peeked through squinted eyes to the obvious form of Genevieve. She smiled warmly at me but there was a bit of sadness behind her smile. She took the tanning seat beside mine and then began to talk. At first I couldn't understand her, but then I realized it was because she was speaking French!

" Je ne veux pas que vos sentiment se faire blesse, donc je vous dis que… votre fiancé, il est déjà marrié! Il était marrié plus que dix ans et votre fille, ta jolie fille, est seulement l'age seven ! Il a triché sur vous! Non, il a triché sur elle avec vous! Je m'excuse pour ne pas vous dire plus tôt!" I sighed and shook my head.

"Genevieve… I don't understand; I don't speak French!" Genevieve gave a nervous laugh and repeated everything she said… only this time in English.

"I do not want your feelings to get hurt, so I tell you ... your fiancé, he is already married! He was married more than ten years and your daughter, your beautiful daughter, is only seven! He cheated on you! No, he cheated on her with you! I apologize for not telling you sooner!" She then began hopelessly sobbing but all I could do was stare out at the open water; there I was, traveling far from what I've ever known for the only man I've ever loved… and he's been married the entire time!

I shook off the emotions boiling inside of me; I would do this for my daughter and pretend I didn't know and he would probably do the same. _I wonder how he explained to his wife about Yvonne._ I thought to myself wondering how she would react. It took a while but Genevieve finally calmed down and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"I thought you should know!" Her voice was quiet but her French accent still very much there. I nodded my thanks when she came up with an 'idée géniale' as Genevieve put it. I would get to know Leonardo since he was going to live in New York and if I was going to marry someone who didn't love me… at least I would know someone around there. Hesitantly I agreed; Leonardo gave me a feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me want to prep my hair and run and hide. But I knew Genevieve was right.

"Vamos Yvonne, we have to hurry they are waiting for us!" I hurriedly grabbed my coat and lifted my giggling daughter onto my hip. I ran up the stairs two at a time, almost tripping over myself a few times. Before reaching the top, I set Yvonne down and put on my coat and we gracefully continued up the three remaining steps.

At the top, around the corner stood our accompaniment; Genevieve, Gaston and… Leonardo! There was a contrast of emotions towards him that only caused more emotions. I got nervous and giddy around him which was a foreign feeling to me; I never felt this way in school like most of my friends. I saw the worst in men, but I saw the beautiful in Leonardo and it left me absolutely incapable of acting maturely.

On the good side, Yvonne took a liking to Leonardo right away. They would spend time with each other whenever they were allowed to. On my good days I would let my thoughts stray a little; that if things didn't work out with Roberto I could marry Leonardo. But it was on one of these good days, I realized I didn't know much about him; every time I tried to talk about him he would change the subject to me. I swear he knew more about me than I knew about myself! He could have a wife or lover over in New York.

"Good day everyone, we are about to dock at Queenstown, Ireland. We will be stopped for only a short time so please stay on board and keep your children close!" Captain Edward John Smith announced from the deck.

"Oh My Goodnez! Rosalie… Rosalie I have newz for vous!" Genevieve came running, more like waddling, across the slick floor and fell. I put my hand over my mouth to stop a laugh to fill the air and I was… unsuccessful!

Put the perky woman just pulled herself back up off the ground and continued my way. With a lazy groan I pulled myself up into a sitting position from one of the reclining chairs. I smiled kindly at the woman whom I had grown quite fond of over the conversations we had shared.

"Rosalie, darling; I heard delightful news!" I nodded my head motioning for her to continue, "Leonardo is inviting you to go dancing!" She smiled like it was the best thing that could ever happen, but it wasn't! I couldn't go dancing with Leonardo… this was terrible; I wanted to go!

"I can't Genevieve, even if Roberto was married when I had conceived Yvonne I will not hurt her like that!" Genevieve only laughed and continued blabbing, "Oh, please… look over zere! She gets along amazingly with Leonardo!" She was right, Yvonne and Leonardo got along better than bees and flowers!

Reluctantly I nodded my head, agreeing to go with him! Genevieve squealed running off clapping her hands! I sighed and returned my face to the sun; _what would I wear dancing tonight?_

"You look BEAUTIFUL, Mamita! Leonardo will drop dead at the sight of you! Asombrosa!" I smiled down at the small face of my beautiful child. It wouldn't be hard to see her being the most beautiful woman in New York.

Genevieve had designed the dress herself, and it had no sleeves. She said it would brand me rebellious although I wasn't sure if I was fond of the idea. The dress's surface was a soft, delicate lace; in contrast the underpinnings were highly structured: its petticoat featured a boned bodice and a crinoline skirt. The pale violet colour and two-tiered skirt went very well against my tanned skin and blond hair as it brought out the green in my eyes.

"Knock, Knock!" I called while knocking on Genevieve's door. She had offered to take care of Yvonne that night while I was out with Leonardo. I smiled to myself thinking of the blonde haired man that had gained courage to ask an engaged woman to dance, much less one who was engaged to the Duke!

"Ah, vous are here! It iz about time no?" I shook my head at the woman standing in her white nightgown.

"Go see Aunt Genevieve, Yvonne! Mamita has some things to do… I will see you soon I promise!" My daughter looked like she knew something I didn't but I shook it off, not wanting anything to ruin the buzz I felt before I went out with the man I was sure I would have fun with.

"I love you Mamita! You have fun! No importa what pase, don't hang on the pasado!" I looked confused at the young child in my arms and felt a strange feeling; like this would be the last time I saw her… if only!

"You had better get going… do not keep the man waiting!" I nodded and headed off to my one night of bliss before an unwanted marriage. Leonardo greeted me with a smile I almost melted into his arms that were held out for me to take.

"You look… breathtaking!" I smiled at the gentlemanly tone in his voice. I had never received so much respect in my life, hence carrying the child of a stranger!

"And you don't look to bad yourself! Thank you Leonardo… shall we go!" He nodded and said "Although I'm pretty sure I was the one who was supposed to say that!" I shrugged as we headed up onto the dance floor where I lost myself for hours!

"Thank you Leonardo although I think it was unnecessary for you to walk me all the way down to my cabin!" Leonardo simply smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I'm pretty sure my chin hit the floor but wished me a good sleep and headed up to his cabin. I subconsciously brought my hand up to my cheek and smiled. Then confusion hit me… why not the lips?

I shrugged off the thought and entered my cabin. I would later realize I was humming while I changed into my nightgown and laughed at my childish behavior. I fell back on the bed recalling the burning feeling of his lips on my cheek. _Yvonne!_ I sighed, and stood up to get my daughter. As I reached for the handle, the floor underneath me shifted and I was thrown to the ground. My head hit the bed throwing stars and colours into my vision. I remembered one thought travelling through my head, _what the heck?_

I stood up dazed and had to remind myself where I was. I had never been one to panic so I took a deep breath and looked around at my surroundings. _Porthole!_ I ran over to the porthole down close to the ground. I looked around for any fissures in the glass and saw a small fragment of a crack. It wasn't much but it was enough.

Crack! Crack! Whoosh! I used my heel to break the glass and after two hits the water came flooding in. I didn't understand why I cracked the porthole but I knew that if I opened the door the room would flood, don't ask me how… I guess it was my intuition but I knew I had to get out of my cabin and this was the best way. I waited until the water reached the top of the porthole which only reached my ankles. I then took a deep breath and prayed to all and any Gods I could think of.

The first thing I was aware of was blackness and confusion. I couldn't tell what way was up and what way was down. The next thing that hit me was how cold it was and that I was running out of air. So I let out a few bubbles that floated towards my feet. Hesitantly I followed the bubbles hoping they would lead me to the surface. Now that I look back on it, I could swear some higher being was watching out for me.

I broke the surface and gasped for air to see the water polluted with half filled boats and bodies. I was confused for a moment but then the fatigue hit me and I knew if I didn't get out soon I was going to drown. I looked over to the boat and gasped with whatever air I had left; the boat had broken in two and was slowly sinking then I noticed the cause of all of this; the iceberg!

Arms wrapped around me from behind and I fell limp in them, closing my eyes. When I finally reopened them I saw Leonardo with a sad expression. But I could tell he wasn't sad for himself but for someone else. _What a caring man!_ I thought, it wasn't often you met one who didn't have self pity._ Yvonne!_ I must have said the thought out loud because Leonardo looked at me with a pained expression and I knew immediately what he was going to say!

"I'm so, so sorry Rosalyn… I don't think she made it, I don't think they made it." I realized he must have been going into grief as well since he had lost great friends just as quickly as I had lost my daughter! I fell into his eyes sobbing, not caring about the side everyone saw of Rosalyn Dejolie.

**Five Years Later**

After the Titanic sunk and my daughter died there was nothing keeping me to marry Roberto, so I didn't. Leonardo offered for me to live with him until I got settled, but it turned out I never moved out. A year after the Titanic I married Leonardo and we lived happily enjoying each other's company. I realized I could never have been this happy as I am now with Roberto.

"Rosalyn, love I'm home!" Leonardo came in to see me reading a book to our little child. I've never truly gotten over the death of Yvonne but Leonardo and my son have helped me a great deal. I looked up into Leonardo's eyes but was a bit startled at the exited restlessness in them.

Suddenly I sat up straighter and looked him in the eye. "What is it Leo?" My husband and leaned around the corner and whispered something.

"Who's there…? Leo, what's going on?" Leonardo returned his gaze to me and moved to show a 12 year old girl with black hair and green eyes that looked very familiar.

"Mamita?" I gasped realizing the child I had always thought dead had always been alive for three years! I set my son on the ground and rushed to Yvonne, tears of happiness pouring down my face.

"Who is that?" Yvonne pointed to my son. And I smiled; Yvonne always wanted a little brother or sister. "That is your brother." Now it was Yvonne's turn to gasp. She rushed up to the three year old boy and picked him up holding him on her hip just as I had done to her while she was little.

"What's his name?" Yvonne asked.

I smiled knowing she was a smart child, "Roger Mark Samuel!"

My daughter beamed and looked me straight in the eye.

"RMS!"

* * *

**Sadly that is all and that is the end of my story... what do you think; R&R!**


End file.
